


The (Prince) and the Skater

by hinatot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatot/pseuds/hinatot
Summary: Watching Viktor skate that first time, Yuuri felt himself fall in love.
With skating. Yes. Not the prince. That would be ridiculous and would never come to any fruition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> plot won't be very canon-compliant. in fact it will be very different.
> 
> for reference, for the sake of this fic, yuuri is 10, yuko is 12, and viktor is 14 at the start of this (yes yuuri and yuko began skating earlier but hey, au)

Yuuri wasn’t the first or last to daydream about the royal family. Specifically the prince. The very, very handsome and talented young prince. He knew this, like everyone else, but even his own personal pessimism couldn’t completely shake the hope of maybe one day maybe, possibly, he could… meet Prince Viktor.

 

As much as he daydreamed and hoped, he could never bring himself to realistically hope for more, but Yuuri thought that was ok. If Viktor was even half as beautiful and talented in person, Yuuri tried to reason to himself, then it would be worth it. Just getting to be around his idol for a moment… the thought excited him every time.

 

The first time he had ever seen the prince, and and Yuko had been attending an ice exhibition during the annual winter festival. Yuko, two years his senior, had just begun to skate on the lake her family owned that winter, and had convinced him to come along, with the goal of getting to agree to join her on the ice.

 

“Come one, Yuuri! It’s going to start before we get there at this pace!” Yuko grabbed his hand, impatiently tugging him after her.

 

“Ah, s-sorry Yuko…” Yuuri mumbled, trying his best to make his shorter legs keep up with her pace. “I know how excited you are about this.”

 

“You bet I’m excited! The best skaters in the kingdom are supposed to be here! I heard the prince might also perform…” a dreamy look crossed over her face, before dropping. “Ah, but that’s probably just a rumor.”

 

_ Prince… _

 

Yuuri didn’t have enough time to wonder over what she had said, because Yuko was immediately speeding up and chattering happily about who would be performing.

 

When they finally reached the rising seats that had been set up around the artificial rink (Yuuri still wasn’t over that- it was amazing, seeing that sheet of ice on something other than a lake), both children were out of breath, with Yuuri almost doubled over from keeping up with Yuko. The two plopped down, spreading out to relax, until stern mumbles and coughs erupted around them.

 

Yuko sighed and sat up straight, pulling Yuuri into a proper sitting position alongside her. At least they didn’t get scolded, even if it did get a bit close…

 

She opened her mouth to ask Yuuri if he was ok, seeing his face still flushed and his breath still coming out in short puffs, but was cut off by trumpets announcing the entrance of the royal family, and the start of the exhibition.

 

Yuuri managed to calm his breathing and give Yuko a small smile, which she returned in relief. Both smiles quickly turned excited as the two turned their attention to the rink, with skaters filing in to warm up.

 

Yuko’s excitement was apparently contagious, because by the time the chamber orchestra began to play the first song, Yuuri’s grin had overcome Yuko’s, and he was fully entranced.

 

Or, he thought he was, until after all the other skaters performed, the announcer called the prince’s name as the final performance. If Yuuri felt entranced before, as Prince Viktor glided onto the ice he was enamoured, enraptured, and enchanted all at once, and the fascination only grew as the prince performed his program, gracefully dancing across the ice.

 

Yuuri didn’t blink throughout the entire program, unable to look away for even a moment, and it was at that point he fell in love with… skating. Yes. Skating and only skating.

 

When the exhibition was fully and truly over, the prince taking a bow and returning to his family, only then did Yuuri feel able to move. He turned to Yuko, surprising her a bit with the strong look of determination on his usually mild face.

 

“Yuko,” he started excitedly, “Teach me how to skate!”

 

She blinked, and then laughed, taking his smaller hands in hers excitedly. “Of course, Yuuri! We can learn together!”

 

Yuuri grinned at her, bouncing excitedly on his feet in anticipation.

 

_ Skating.  _ He hadn’t thought of it much before, but if it could look that beautiful and elegant and enticing…

 

Well.

 

It felt almost like fate.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should update my other fics
> 
> also me: write three yuri on ice fics
> 
> o)-( it's 2 am


End file.
